All About Us
by A Hopeful Romantic Imagination
Summary: Ikuto texts Amu, telling her to go to the park while it's 11 PM and not even giving her a legit reason to go. But when she arrives there it's better than she expected and the whole night, is all about them. AMUTO. One-shot. Song-fic


**Hey guys! So this is a one-shot, and a song fic, I guess. I've actually never really liked one-shots that much, I prefer multiple chapter and original stories. But I'll give it a go ;)! I actually want to use this is in a story but I first want you all to see if you actually like this, so if you read some other story of mine you might see it back one day. Also****, ****my**** first time ****trying**** a ****Normal**** POV!**

* * *

Amu was walking outside in the dark over the street, it was a late summer night.

Amu was a bit scared, it was already 11 PM and who knows what kind of dangerous things could happen, and to make it even worse she snuck out while her parents were asleep when she left and she hopes that remains when she returns home.

"Dammit, where's that idiot Ikuto?" Amu grumbled looking around one more time, that's right Amu went out late in the night to meet Ikuto at the park.

"Boo" A husky voice whispered and blew in her ear, Amu shrieked and turned around. "Gah! Oh Ikuto it's just you" Amu sighed in relief putting a hand over her the center of chest at the sight of Ikuto. Ikuto chuckled at her scared reaction.

"Stupid! You seriously scared me!" She pounded her fists on his chest multiple times. "Oi Amu, it hurts stop it!" Ikuto complained taking a hold of her tiny hands.

"Anyway, why did you drag me out here? It's late and I'm tired and we also have school tomorrow" Amu complained raising a brow at Ikuto.

"It's just that we've been dating for two weeks now Amu-koi" Ikuto teased, smirking as Amu blushed. "W-Well i-i-it's not l-like I expected a-anything from y-you, pervert" She stammered, her cheeks a shade of crimson.

Ikuto smiled at her embarrassed face, knowing that he was the only guy that could make her feel this way and he planned to keep it that way.

"Just come with strawberry" Ikuto chuckled taking hold of his girlfriend's small hand leading her the way. "Ikuto, where are you taking me?" Amu asked taking in her surroundings.

"It's a surprise" Ikuto smirked putting a finger over his lips. "You're no fun" Amu pouted, still following Ikuto.

After a quiet walk, just holding hands and enjoying each other's company Ikuto put his hands over Amu's eyes.

"Ikuto, I can't see anything" Amu complained trying to remove his hands. "I know, you're not supposed to" Ikuto rolled his eyes, not letting Amu peel his hands off.

He then reached down to her level. "Just bear with me Amu, I want it to be a surprise" He softly whispered in her ear. "O-Okay" She shyly replied.

Carefully stepping forward as Ikuto guided her. "And here we are" Ikuto announced dropping his hands from her eyes, when Amu looked at the scenario in front of her she gasped putting her hands over her mouth.

In front of her was a part of the park she had never seen before, part with no park benches or fountains or playground or sidewalks, nothing like that. There was a white, wooden, open roof gazebo decorated by lights, you know the once you put in a Christmas tree though these all shone in the same color surrounded by trees and flowers, making it look like the woods and around the gazebo were rose bushes.

Though the inside was beautiful as well. There was a bistro table and two bistro chairs, in the middle of the table there was a white lotus candle holder, with of course a candle in it. There were two metal plates with metal food holders over them, making Amu unable to tell what sort of food was under them.

There also were two cola bottles one saying Amu and the other one saying Ikuto since there was this promotion where you could put your name on a bottle, apparently Ikuto actually used this promotion.

"Take a seat" Ikuto offered holding out the chair, Amu thanked him and sat down. "As for dinner, madam" Ikuto politely said as if he was a butler causing Amu to giggle.

"This is a very special treat made for you, so please savor every bite of it" Ikuto explained making Amu think it was a big deal, but when he raised the food holder and a salami pizza which was obviously from the pizzeria was relieved Amu burst in laughter and Ikuto laughed along with her.

"Sorry, it's not that much" Ikuto apologized taking a seat himself, Amu stared at him intensely and took hold of his hand from across the table. "It is a big deal to me, that you're willing to do something like this for me is more than I expected" Amu gently smiled at him.

"It makes me feel bad though, since I have nothing for you" She pouted disappointed. "You showed up at the park for me at 11 PM on a school day, that says enough" Ikuto smiled taking hold of her hand as well, and then his stomach grumbled.

"Well, I guess that means it's time to eat" Amu giggled, and they both took a slice of pizza. "Itadakimasu" They said in unison and took a bite of their pizza, after finishing the salami pizza and having some small talk the next treat was up.

"And as for our next treat…" Ikuto said never finishing his sentence since he had already removed the food holder.

"Chocolate covered strawberries!" Amu lit up at the sight of the red fruits covered in chocolate. "I knew you'd like them" Ikuto smirked, and Amu just giggled. "Of course I like them, they're my favorite stupid!" Amu teased playfully pushing his chest, Ikuto just chuckled at cute she was acting.

"Well then how about I feed you?" Ikuto teased playfully smirking. "Say 'ah!'" Ikuto took one of the strawberries out of the plate holding it in front of Amu's face. "N-No idiot, I can eat m-myself!" She exclaimed blushing furiously. "But Amu that's no fun!" Ikuto pouted at her, but it then turned into a smirk making Amu worry.

"Besides, I know you actually want me to feed you, you're just too shy to admit it" He teased, though he didn't realize he was actually right on the spot. "N-N-N-NO!" She denied even though it was the truth, and this time Ikuto noticed.

"Ah, you really want me to feed you?" Ikuto asked, surprised that he was actually correct. "Huh?!" Amu 's face was completely flushed and surprised, Ikuto smirked putting the strawberry near her mouth.

"All, you have to do is say 'please', Amu-koi" Ikuto teased, Amu decided to swallow her pride for once, since it was Ikuto and he had already seen all her embarrassing faces it wouldn't matter that much to begin with.

Amu nodded. "P-Please, Ikuto" She shyly said feeling her cheeks heat up, looking absolutely adorable to Ikuto as he put the strawberry in her mouth.

"Then, now I can feed you as well" Amu said raising a brow, Ikuto nodded "Yup" He popped the p at the end.

Amu took the biggest strawberry from the plate a brought it up to Ikuto's mouth slowly, a bit too slow for Ikuto it seemed. He took hold of her hand and brought up to his mouth devouring the whole strawberry, also licking the index finger of his own little strawberry, causing her face to heat up.

"Y-You pervert, that was g-gross!" Amu stammered wiping his saliva off, onto her shirt. "I know you liked it" Ikuto teased, smirking. "I know _you_ did" Amu frowned, puffing her cheeks and crossing her arms, while Ikuto was chuckling at her childlike behavior.

After finishing their drinks, suddenly Ikuto got up confusing Amu. He then got out a portable radio and pressed the play button, a song started playing as he made his way towards Amu extending a hand, which she hesitantly took.

_Take my hand_

Ikuto walked off the gazebo, towards the soft and wet grass and pulled Amu into a slow dance stance. "Ikuto, you know I can't dance" She complained wanting to pull back, but Ikuto didn't let go. "I'll teach you" He offered with a gentle smile.

_I'll teach you to dance__  
__I'll spin you around_

Ikuto then spun Amu around and pulled her back into his arms, causing her to giggle.

_Won't let you fall down_

Ikuto dipped her with an illusion she would fall down, he then got his face closer to her their lips only an inch apart, but then he pulled back and got in position again.

_Would you let me lead?__  
__You can step on my feet_  
_Give it a try_  
_It'll be all right_

"It'll be alright" Ikuto sang into Amu's ear in unison with the singer, at the sound of his calm and husky voice Amu felt at ease. There was just something about that blue-haired catlike pervert that made her feel safe and comfortable but really nervous and anxious as well.

_The rooms hush, hush__  
__And now's our moment_  
_Take it in, feel it all, and hold it_

Amu rested her head at Ikuto's shoulder and closed her eyes, feeling completely at ease and taking in his chocolaty and minty scent. As strange as it may sound whenever Amu smelled his scent it's as if she can get high from just a sniff. Ikuto nuzzled put his head on hers, nuzzling in her hair smelling that sweet strawberry and vanilla scent of hers that he loved so much and tightening his grip around her waist. When you find someone so special to you, you just never want to let go of them, at least Ikuto doesn't.

_Eyes on you, eyes on me__  
__We're doing this right_

Ikuto and Amu stared at each other intensely, midnight blue clashing with honey gold. They smiled at each other happily.

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love__  
__Spotlight shining, it's all about us_  
_it's all about us_

And that's how it felt to them, a moment just for them, in a late summer night dancing in the park. No one interrupting, just the sweet company of two lovers feeling in love. A moment all about them.

_Do you hear that love?__  
__They're playing our song_  
_Do you think we're ready?_  
_Oh, I'm really feeling it_  
_Do you hear that love?_  
_Do you hear that love?_

Ikuto gracefully glided over the grass as Amu's feet just clumsily tried to keep up, she accidentally stepped on his toe. "Itai" He mumbled, Amu quickly got her foot off his toe. "Gomen, Ikuto it was an accident" I apologized, but he smirked pulling me closer to him. "Just kidding, you can step on my feet anytime" Ikuto joked, and Amu giggled.

_Do you hear that love?__  
__They're playing our song_  
_Do you think we're ready?_  
_And oh, I'm really feeling it_  
_Do you hear that love?_  
_Do you hear that love?_

Ikuto let go of Amu's hand, completely confusing her. He then took hold of her waist tightly.

_Lovers dance when they're feeling in love__  
__Spotlight shining, it's all about us_  
_it's all_  
_And every heart in the room will melt_  
_This is a feeling I've never felt_  
_but it's all about us_

Ikuto then smoothly lifted her into the sky, spinning her around a few times. Amu was in surprise and put her hands on his shoulders tightly, but soon learned to enjoy the moment and just laughed happily. Ikuto smiled at the sight of her beautiful happy face as he put her down.

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love__  
__Spotlight shining, it's all about us_  
_it's all about us_

They got back into slow dance stance, gliding feet across the grass on the tempo of the song. Eyes boring into each other, faces dangerously close and incredibly fast heartbeats.

_And every heart in the room will melt__  
__This is a feeling I've never felt_  
_but it's all_

Their noses were touching and they were breathing each other's breath, their eyes were half open as they were almost kissing, but not yet…

_It's all about us_

"It's all about us" Ikuto and Amu both softly sang along right before their lips met.

* * *

_**The end! I thought this was a perfect way to end it, I feel so soft and bubbly now that I've written this ! The song's called All About Us by He is We ft. Owl City, which I of course don't own and give some credits to, and also listen to it, it's such a cute and beautiful song. I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it, also don't forget to review ;)**_


End file.
